Lawless World
by Xerosonic
Summary: The world is saved thanks to Yuri and his friends. However, society is a different story. Even after the unity of the people; corruption exists everywhere. Yuri must either step up to the plate, or let the empire handle things. Something has to be done.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N After a bit of back and forth, I finally managed to get myself into getting this fic published. Hopefully it does well enough for everyone's sake. Mind everyone this fic will get dark, so expect some brutal confrontations and such. Anyway, have fun.**

* * *

**Third Person View**

On an island off the coast of Torim Harbor; Yuri Lowell is lying on his back on the beach; soaked to the bone and apparently unconscious. It is near the evening since the sun is setting across the horizon, showing a soothing orange glow in the distance. The warmth of that glow spread onto Yuri's face and gave it color again after being in the cold water. He coughed awake and slowly opened his eyes after catching his breath. He sees the sky and the clouds that had an orange tint to them by the sun's setting.

He sat up to scan the area around him to make a guess where he is. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure it out. He sighs and throws himself back flat on the ground. He may be awake, but he is still tired. "That was one hell of a jump. I guess that wasn't too smart." Yuri yawned.

"Jump?" A familiar voice called out from the forest. "What happened that it would permit such an action." Yuri opened his eyes again and rolled over onto his stomach. He peered over to see who that voice is. Duke appeared out of the bushes and walked over to Yuri. Even after a long time has passed since they meet, it felt like they met just yesterday.

"Let's just say I needed to get away from somewhere." Yuri said as he fixed his body posture into a sitting position he normally uses. Duke does the same by stabbing Dein Nomos in the sand and sitting himself at Yuri's side. "It's been a while."

"Indeed, although you do seem to have a problem for falling at such great heights." Duke noted to Yuri.

Yuri chuckled while remembering the number of times his life had been saved by Duke. "I figured it was you that brought me here. I always seem to run into you when I'm in some form of trouble."

"I did nothing of the sort. You merely washed ashore here during my time of travels." Duke volleyed back at Yuri. Although Duke wouldn't admit it, he really did save Yuri from his watery grave. "I saw you fall from your companion's ship. May I ask what is it that is in your mind to even think of leaping off like that?"

"It may be difficult for you to understand, but I guess I could." Yuri sighed, not wanting to explain to Duke of all people his situation.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Judith and Yuri were in the sky with their friends Ba'ul. Yuri leaned on the side of the boat looking down at the ground as they fly past everything. He seemed deep in thought at the time as he paid no attention to anything around him. Eventually they began to cross over the ocean, which immediately registered to Yuri that they weren't going in the direction they should be. Yuri stood up straight and turns towards Judith.

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked. They were supposed to be heading back to Dahngrest, but they shouldn't be going over water to do so.

"Oh, I thought it would be a good idea to go back to Zaphias first." Judith answered in her usual manner. Yuri crossed his arms; knowing that there is more to this then just a visit. Judith, feeling Yuri's seriousness, gave into Yuri's inquiry. "Listen, I know all you are doing is helping people, but now things are getting too far Yuri."

Yuri sighed, knowing what where this is going. "You too huh."

"You know very well as much as I do that murder is a crime." Judith continued. "The empire wouldn't take these actions kindly, even from you. So I think it's time for you to pay up to what you've done."

"You mean turn myself in?" Yuri deducted from Judith's statements.

"I have turned a blind eye to what you've been doing because I know that you mean well for everyone, but now it's gone too far." Judith shot back; getting more serious in this endeavor. "What would Estelle and Flynn think if they knew you were continuing this behavior?"

"Estelle took it rather nicely when she found out before after I took care of Ragou and Cumore." Yuri stated. "Flynn I know would probably go on a knightly rampage with me about it again."

"If you know that then why continue?" Judith asked.

"You've seen this world as it is right?" Yuri answered with his own question. "We may have saved the world, but society, even after the unity, has gone under."

"Yuri." Judith knew what he was talking about. She did know that the amount of crime and chaos in towns have gone up after so long.

"I can't just sit back and watch the world tear itself apart." Yuri enforced his position. "I can't count on the knights to do anything about it since they are always held back by guidelines of intervention, and I know them well being a knight for a few months."

"But now you can't just simply go doing as you please now that you are in a guild remember? I have to draw a line, for Karol's sake as well." Yuri eyes shut closed and he remained silent. Judith, now knowing that talking isn't going to do much anymore, walked away to the front of the ship; leaving Yuri by himself at the tail end.

Yuri felt a ping of regret from his actions now. He had forgotten his position as a member of _Brave Vesperia,_ but that served as a line he had to cross. He knew the world is getting more rotten by the day even after everything that has happened after the Adephagos. Yuri reopens his eyes and turned to look over the ship. He saw the ocean below. "Sorry Judy. But I can't ignore what is happening." Yuri took a step on the ledge and with a single thrust with that same leg, he leaped over, falling down to the ocean below.

* * *

_**Present**_

"I started hunting down criminals by my own leisure again. Even with all the blastia gone people still insist in making life harder for others for their own selfish gain. Be it noble or bandits, I couldn't look away to those who take advantage of the lives of others."

"So you are merely performing justice on your own accord." Duke rationalized. "And the problem in that is what? It's the nature of man to punish one see's fit. Although some people may not like your actions, I can see that you do so in the best of interest to everyone around you."

"Yeah, but I'm not turning my back on humanity; I am merely cleaning up the filth in it."

"And so you would dirty your hands with the blood of filth so that the clean can live without fear or oppression?" Duke inquired further. "If so, your goal may be noble, but the empire wouldn't approve of your affairs."

"I know. Murder is a crime to them after all." Yuri exhaled the held breath he didn't know resided in him. He knew full well that his actions wouldn't be approvable to anyone. If Flynn or Estelle caught wind of it would mean trouble for all three of them, and that's the last thing Yuri wanted to happen. "You know, you're the last person I'd expect to actually support what I'm doing." Yuri's mind clicked in realization of how the conversation is progressing.

"I am not approving. I'm merely digging deeper to the heart of this matter to understand you a little more." Duke explained his position. "And it seems that I found out what I wanted to know."

"Probing my mind huh?" Yuri grinned at Duke. "But you still sounded like you approve of my actions."

"It is true that what you are doing is helping humanity as a whole, but don't allow yourself to get driven too deep." Duke rose back up on his feet and picked Dein Nomos from the ground. "If you do, you may no longer be able to turn back if you wanted to. Not that I'm concerned about you of all people."

"You don't need to worry about me. It's not like I'm killing everyone in sight." Yuri said as he stood up as well while brushing off the sand on his clothes, although the wetness made the sand stick. "Just the ones who continually terrorize the people."

"Very well then. If that is the path you choose, so be it." Duke began to walk away, but slowly; as if he is waiting for Yuri to follow. "This island is near Torim Harbor. If you wish to go there I have a boat ready to return."

"Nice enough to give me a lift huh?" Yuri muttered to himself and ran up to Duke's side. "Once we arrive, we part ways."

"Of course. I wish not to be dragged into your affairs." Duke told Yuri. They both walked side by side quietly until they reached for the boat that would take them back to town

* * *

**Torim Harbor**

It is night time now in the city and it began to rain. Duke and Yuri had already parted ways to do their own thing. Yuri signed in at the inn to rest for the night. He laid on his bed undressed with only a spare black trouser worn on him. It was given to him by the inn keeper when he noticed his clothes were still drenched, so Yuri got the offer of having his clothes cleaned.

While his clothes were being washed and dried Yuri heard noises outside his window; they weren't pleasant sounds to his ears. He got up and peered out the window. He saw three thugs chasing a business man from fortunes market in the back alley. The man tripped and the thugs pounced on him; stripping him of his belongings that he carried for sale.

Yuri couldn't turn a blind eye to this. He grabbed his blade that is placed at his bedside and walked out the inn quietly. He approached the alleyway that the businessman got trapped in by his pursuers. Yuri saw him on his knees, pleading for mercy as he is being harassed after getting stripped of everything he had on him, even his clothes. Now the bandits are just humiliating the businessman while pointing their daggers at him.

Yuri's stomach churned, feeling sick of what he is seeing. He grabbed a lid from the trash can next to him and threw it like a Frisbee at the middle thugs head. He tumbled to the ground with his knife dropping to the ground. The thug that fell got back up and turned with his companions to face the one responsible for that attack.

Yuri stared at them with cold eyes. "You should give back everything you took if you know what's good for you."

"Just who the hell are you?" One thug said with his knife pointing at Yuri. "You think you can take on all three of us?" Yuri said nothing, but rather he drew his sword. Through this action it told the thugs that the time for talking is over, only the trading of blows.

"Hah, this guy is hardly even dressed and he thinks he can beat us!" Another thug shouted as he rushed forward; his companions following from behind. Yuri stood still, waiting for the front most attackers to come close enough. When he did, Yuri lunged with pure concentration of speed. The thug couldn't keep his eye on Yuri; he was too fast for him. The only thing that the thug felt was Yuri's cold steel piercing through his stomach, certainly killing him.

Yuri threw him to the side and lunged forward against the other two. The scene moved too fast for them to regain their composure after their comrade had been killed. Yuri parried the knife away from the thug on the left of him and followed up with a horizontal slash from the ground up; cutting through the man's ribcage.

The last one thrust his knife towards Yuri's chest. Yuri spun by pivoting with his foot, allowing the thug to miss and pass him. After the evasion, Yuri stuck his blade through his back, piercing one of his lungs. Yuri withdrew his blade from his victim and allowed the body to fall on the ground. Seeing the blood trickling from his blade, Yuri grabbed a cloth on his victim's body and wiped his blade clean. With a satisfying swish afterwards he sheaths it.

Yuri turns to see the businessman, completely dumbfound by what had happened. Although slightly scared at Yuri after killing three thugs, he is mostly relieved that he had been saved by him.

"Are you alright?" Yuri asked kneeling down to him.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." He replied back as he scurried around to grab his clothing. Although they are drenched along with most of his belongings, it's better than going around naked. "If you hadn't come I might have-" The business man looked back at where Yuri once stood only to see that he disappeared from sight. He became confused, but knew that he had run away from the area before people notice what had happened. He nodded with a slight smile, feeling that he must do the same before he gets caught. "I owe him one."

* * *

**Torim Harbor Inn**

Back to being drenched again, Yuri decided to go and take a bath to wash up, mostly because he had some blood spilled on him. Nothing that was new to him though. With the amount of thugs and bandits he killed in the past, this was just another day for him.

Yuri submerged himself in the water of the tub, leaving only his head out in the open while lying back. This would be a good time for him to relax; to help ease his mind of around him. However his conversation with Duke kept ringing in his head; it bothered him more than helping him. Mostly from the idea that if he did go too far then he would never be able to turn back.

Yuri lifted his hand out of the water and stared at it. Although it is clean now, he can visualize the blood of his victims covering it like a stain. He submerged it back into the water and sighed. "I think it's already too late now." Yuri muttered to himself and allowed himself to sink deeper into the tub, leaving only everything above the mouth exposed and breathing through the nose.

He shut his eyes, allowing the warm water to take control of him so he can relax better, his hair also flowing gracefully around in the water. After riding his thoughts on his encounter with Duke, he began thinking about his argument with Judith. He knew that she wouldn't rat him out to Flynn, but he still felt worried about what can happen in later days.

He knows now that he would have to cut his ties with everyone, he would have to cut himself from Brave Vesperia as well. Although regrettable, Yuri already did too much and he didn't want to drag any of his friends down with him. His only real concern is the feeling of Rita's fireballs hitting him when she calls him an idiot or something to that effect. That thought made Yuri chuckle under the water.

In the end, this means that Yuri is gonna have to become a lone wolf, but first he has to make sure that his companions won't pursue him. _Repede can stay with Flynn; I can't take him with me this time. Estelle I should just leave alone and avoid her for a while. Judith shouldn't be able to do anything against me for now, still too soon. _Yuri stopped his thoughts real quick to reemerge his mouth to take a large breath. _All that I should really be worried about is Raven and Karol. Guess that means I should head over to Dahngrest. _Yuri declared in his head on his destination.

Yuri got out of the tub moments later and grabbed the bathrobe and towel that is placed on the seat next to the door. After drying off he threw the robe on and exited back to his room. He saw his clothes that were drenched earlier on the bed with a note on it. He walked over and read it.

"_Fresh out the laundry. Take care."_

_-Innkeeper_

_Talk about service._ Yuri thought in his head while having a mental chuckle. He removed his robe and began dressing himself up back in his fresh clothes. Feeling back to normal now that he is wearing his old garments again, he threw himself on the bed and shut his eyes. _I'll leave in the morning. It's a two day hike from here to the Heliord, and a three day one to Dahngrest. Man, not having Ba'ul around sure sucks._

Yuri woke up the next morning feeling refreshed from his adventure yesterday. He sprung to his feet from the bed and grabbed his blade. When he walked outside he noticed a large group of people near the entrance to the alley Yuri was in last night. Yuri knew what happened since he was the cause of it, but he didn't want to get caught up in that mess. So he skipped out of town before he is seen by anyone.

Not too long after, Yuri made it to the forest that would eventually meet up at Heliord. Instead of walking, he decided on jogging his way to make good time. At the rate Yuri is going he would make it to Heliord by the end of the day. Although traveling alone did make Yuri feel a bit lonely after a while, but he knew he would grow out of it. He had to; otherwise it would be problematic when he begins _hunting_ again.

"Hello there!" A voice called out to Yuri from behind. When Yuri turned, he saw the businessman he saved the other night riding on a caravan. "I never got a chance to thank you. If you're going to Heliord I can give you a lift. I'm Leeroy by the way."

"Yuri." Yuri placed his free hand on his hip and leaned to one side. "I am, but I'm actually going to Dahngrest." Yuri explained.

"Even better, I have to report there anyway by the day after tomorrow. You can travel with me until we get there." The businessman told Yuri. "You saved me from last night, this is the least I can do for you."

Yuri's mood brightened up by this encounter. Now he can make it Karol and deal with him even sooner than planned. "I'd be rude to turn you down. I'll take that offer." Yuri leapt up into the caravan. _Who knew my luck would turn around now of all times._

"Once we head to Heliord I will have to pick up a few items. Afterwards we will leave and make it to Dahngrest by nightfall the next day."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll help you along the way if need be." Yuri offered. _And once I make it to Dahngrest, I can settle things with Karol._

* * *

**A/N Well, that's it for chapter on. Once again i hope this fic brings up your interest in it. I usually have a hard time making a series like this. Nothing more for me to say other than that. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Review and fav if you like, it helps get me into making another chapter faster.**


	2. Journey

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for slacking on the updates for so long. I had to deal with a few things before my big move-out to Boston. Any who, here's the next chapter to you all.**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person View **

Yuri arrived with the caravan to Heliord before night fell. Once they entered the city, Leeroy parked it at the Fortunes Market's base of operations. Yuri and Leeroy then turned over to the inn to reserve a room for the night until they leave the next morning; they both shared the tab.

Yuri and Leeroy separated for the time being. While Leeroy got his supplies together Yuri decided to stroll around town to see what has been going on in town. After searching for a while he found nothing of interest, so he decided on going back to the inn to turn in for the day. However when he started walking across the bridge that leads to the inn, he saw two people he wouldn't expect to run into. He ducked down to remain unnoticed.

Rita and Estelle were walking out the inn and strolled away from Yuri's position. Yuri exhaled his held breath in relief that he didn't run into them this time around. "That…was close." Yuri sighed, rose up to sneak his way to the inn, and head inside his room. He sat on his bed and fell back. "Man, so much for luck."

Yuri looked up to the ceiling in a trance. After a few minutes, he turns on his side. _If I do go down this path, I can't go back_. Yuri began thinking in his head. _I would have to avoid everyone so they don't get dragged down with me._ Yuri turned back on his back and smiled. _It doesn't matter. This is for the best, even if it's not for me._

Yuri's attention got grabbed again by the door's lock clicking off. Leeroy entered the room. "Hey. What's going on?" Leeroy walked in and closed the door behind him. He had a loaf of bread in his hand and he threw it in Yuri's direction.

Yuri sat up and caught it. "Just relaxing before I turn in for the night." Yuri took a bite out of the bread.

"Well. The caravan is finished packing. We can leave first thing in the morning." Leeroy told Yuri.

"Great." Yuri finished off the rest of his bread and leaned back on his bed. "I'm going to go ahead and catch some Z's. What about you?"

"I came here to grab a few items." Leeroy walked over to his bed and pulled out several of his belongings and placed it in his bag. "I will be paying my friend a visit. I'll be back in a few hours." Leeroy says as he walks over to the door and reopens it. "I'll see you later." Leeroy walks out and closes the door behind him while Yuri took his time in getting to sleep. As he sleeps, he dreams of a memory he had with Raven not too long after the Adephagos' defeat.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

In the bar where the Blood Alliance used to be in Dahngrest; Yuri sat on a bench in the second floor balcony. His view shows the distant plains and forests in front of him; a rather pleasing sight. Yuri sat there for a while until Raven came up the stairs and strolls over to Yuri's side. Yuri gestures Raven to sit, but Raven declines.

"Nice to see you're doing alright." Raven notes. "Seems you got a lot on your mind though."

"Nah, I'm just chilling out for a bit." Yuri assures as he leans back a bit more. Raven glares at Yuri a bit since he didn't believe Yuri's statement. Yuri sighs and continues. "Ok you got me." Yuri got up on his feet and walks over to the railing He stos and leans over it a bit. "Yeah I am a little off right now."

"Why's that?" Raven questions. "It's been several months since the Adephagos got wiped out, Blastia is practically abolished, and the world is at peace now."

"We saved the world Raven." Yuri says to him as he pushes himself back up. "But that's all we did, we saved the _world_, not _society_." Raven remains quiet for a few minutes to let Yuri explain what he means. Yuri turns around to make eye contact with Raven. "After we had beaten Duke and the Adephagos we hoped that the world can turn a new leaf with a new set of rules to play by." Yuri sighs. "However, all we did was change the circumstance. The game is still the same."

"You mean that since we changed the scenario that the corrupt found a way to change their methods just to continue their villainous ways." Raven summarized. "I can see why you're tense about this. You haven't been going lone wolf on us though, have you?"

"To answer honestly to you only, I think there may be a time when I have to." Yuri admitted. "Duke is right about one thing, we will constantly make the same mistakes over and over again if we don't learn."

"Well I know there are three ways to learn a lesson. The easy way, the hard way, or not at all." Raven smirks at his own thought. "Most people learn the hard way. Sadly, there are some cases where it's never learned."

"Like Cumore and Ragou." Yuri emphasizes.

"Yeah." Raven exhales; feeling uncomfortable by Yuri bringing them up.

"I know you and the rest had disapproved of my actions before but-"

"I know where this is going." Raven interrupted. "I don't blame you either. The group was an axe crazy amazon, A child scientist, a boy who wished to be brave and the best boss he could be, an old man, a snarky knight dropout-" Yuri smirks at his title. "And an oblivious princess. Out of everyone, I think only the two of us really know how the world turns. I would include Flynn but that's a given."

"Speaking of Flynn, the knights have been having a hard time in dealing with the uprisings of crime here and there." Yuri mentions to change the subject for the moment. "What happened?"

"How should I know?" Raven shot back.

"Because you pay frequent visits to Zaphias more times than I do."

"You got me there." Raven submits. "Yeah, things in Zaphias have gone pretty hectic. The knights don't know exactly what to do anymore. They know something's wrong, but lack any proof to do something about it." Yuri merely sighs at the comment in dissapointment, but also in worry. "Yuri, if you really go lone wolf on us, I won't stop you. Hell, you would be doing the Empire, if not the world, a favor before we start to really tear ourselves apart. I have to admit this; the world really needs to get mopped up and the empire can't touch those who know how to play by their rules." Raven turns away to leave, but stops at the door to leave one last remark. "But if you do go lone wolf on us, we may have to cut relations."

"I know." Yuri moaned. The thought that he may never interact with his friends pained him; which is also what has been holding him back from going around his own way in the first place. "I would be branded as a criminal and I don't want you to drag you all down with me."

"At the very least, if you have any more concerns-"

"I'll find you." Yuri said. "Or you'll find me. You always have a nack for appearing when you are needed the most…and Vice Versa."

"Ouch." Raven pouts as he opens the door. "I have to go back to the union to finish off a report I got to do. See you around." He leaves that moment; feeling that there is no other reason for continuing the conversation. "You're secret is safe with me." Raven muttered to himself while he walks down the stairs.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Yuri got out of bed and stretched out the tiredness. He looked to his side to see that Leeroy had already left to the guild base since his bed is already made. _Early bird huh?_ Yuri shrugs off the tiredness and walks out the inn moments later. He strolls around town; getting himself re-energized for the rest of the day.

"Yuri!" Estelle's voice is heard from behind Yuri. Thinking fast to avoid confrontation, Yuri casually walks into an alley to avoid Estelle. Once he is out of sight, he bolted over a ten foot brick divider by leaping to the side of the wall and over the ledge. He did it swiftly and silently. There he made his escape.

Estelle walked over to the alley where Yuri disappeared into. She became perplexed as to why Yuri would run off like that. When Estelle entered the area Yuri was already out of sight from her. "Yuri?" Estelle became confused. "I know I saw him. Where did he go?"

"Estelle!" Rita's voiced calls out in concern. "Where are you!"

Estelle walks out the alley and towards Rita's location at the city square. "I'm here."

"Where did you run off to?" Rita asks sounding rather irritated.

"I'm sorry." Estelle apologizes. "I saw Yuri nearby and ran after him, but then he suddenly disappeared."

"What are you talking about? Yuri is with Judith doing another job nearby Dahngrest." Rita explains. "They wouldn't be here right now."

"B-But I-"

"Take it easy Estelle." Rita said to calm the flustered Estelle. "Maybe you mistook someone else for Yuri."

"But who do you know that can pull off Yuri's looks." Estelle emphasizes.

"…Point taken." Rita sighs. "Whatever the case, we got to head to Torim Harbor so I can go back to Halure, not to mention you have to return to the capital."

"I know." Estelle pouts. "I suppose it was only my imagination." With that said and done; they both walk towards the opposite end of town and on the path to Halure.

Unknowing to them; Yuri is hiding away in the shadows. He was listening in on their conversation since he almost got caught by Estelle. He sighs in relief since now they don't suspect him of being in town. "That was too close. I should be a little more discreet now that I am…" Yuri pauses on his last few words. "Sorry Estelle." Yuri groaned; feeling a bit nauseated over the thoughts that swarms around in his head. "I never thought it could be this hard." Yuri walks out of the shadows and out into the street.

He made his way past the crowd and towards the other end of town where he met up with Leeroy. His caravan is ready to leave now; all Leeroy needs is his companion. "You ready?" Leeroy asks as he sat at the front of the caravan. Yuri nods and jumped in the back. With a whiplash or Leeroy's rope, the horses began to move forward to their next destination; Dahngrest.

* * *

**Torim Harbor**

It was only a few hours after Estelle and Rita left Heliord that they made it to Torim Harbor since they both got a ride from the knights. Both of them searched around town to see the streets bustling like crazy with knights and other guild members. Feeling curious, although on Estelle's part then Rita's, the two females started to investigate the situation, but before that they had to go to the inn and reserve a room. Once they did, they separated with each other to cover more ground.

Rita, knowing that it would probably be the best place to start, headed over to Fortunes Market's headquarters. When Rita walked in, she immediately saw Kaufman at her desk shifting through a series of important documents. "Hey." Rita said plainly to grab Kaufman's attention.

"Hmm?" Kaufman looked up to see Rita. "Oh! What do you need Rita?" Kaufman asks in a friendly manner. She then stands up and walks over to Rita. "I'm not usually prone to unscheduled meetings, but I will make an exception for you this time."

"Well when Estelle and I came into town we saw a lot of commotion." Rita began to explain. "Estelle, being _Estelle_, wanted to know what was happening. Do you know of anything?"

"Oh yeah. Once of my employees apparently got ambushed by some bandits before." Kaufman began to answer. "Someone came around and killed the bandits before they could do real damage to my underling though. Sadly we don't know who saved him, but the knights are rather edgy about this."

"Why is that?" Rita inquired.

"Apparently there is some sought of vigilante roaming around and they thought he may be connected to all this. So of course the empire would be acting up on this." Kaufman sighed in disappointment before continuing. "Honestly, they should be worried about the crime rate that's going up than chasing a vigilante. It's bad for my business if all my employees are getting killed off. That vigilante has been doing me indirect favors. Kind of wish I could meet him."

"Vigilante…" Rita fell deep in thought after Kaufman's explanation. "I see. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. Now if you would excuse me I got work to do."

"Sure thing." Rita said her farewells and left the premises. She then met up with Estelle by the pier where their boat would be parked. "You find anything?"

"No, not much." Estelle pouted.

"Well I did." Rita smirked. "Some kind of merchant got jumped and then he got saved by a vigilante that the knights are after."

"I see. Then I suppose the vigilante isn't here if the knights aren't mobilizing as much as they should." Estelle deducted. "If someone like that is running around. The knights would be scattering around like crazy."

"Hmm."

"Rita?" Estelle became concerned.

"It's nothing." Rita shook off. "Anyway, let's turn in for the day and get some rest. Tomorrow"

* * *

**Somewhere on route to Dahngrest**

The caravan is only a few miles away from the city and night has almost fallen. Yuri and Leeroy were tired after such a long non-stop ride. Yuri still had energy as he performed a series of exercises in the back of the caravan. He didn't want to get jumped by unexpected company. Leeroy yawned, but then stopped the caravan sharply as they come across a road block built by the knights.

"Halt!" One knight called out as he stepped forward. "What is your business?"

Yuri immediately walked over to peak his head out the side to see what is going on. There he saw the knight's barricade. Yuri then lowers his head to meet the Knight's helmet. "Just passing by to Dahngrest."

"Here." Leeroy hands the knight a sheet of paper.

The knight scans it for a moment and hands it back. "Very well, you may pass." The knight turns to the others that are standing by and motions his hand as a command. The knights moved out of the road and allowed Yuri and Leeroy to pass by.

"What was that about?" Yuri questioned as they grew further from the barricade.

"Beats the hell out of me." A familiar voice is heard inside the caravan. Leeroy immediately pull the rope to pull a sharp stop. The sudden stop caused the unknown man to come tumbling forward towards the front and lands next to Yuri in a tumbling roll. With the purple jacket and the bottle of scotch attached to his belt, Yuri knew that it is Raven. "Ow, what was that all about?" Raven asks as he sits up.

"Keep going." Yuri waves to raven. "He's a friend of mine. He has a tendency to appear when he feels like it."

* * *

**Bridge to Dahngrest**

"Well, here we are." Leeroy said as they arrived at the entrance to the city. Yuri and Raven jumped out the back of the caravan and walked to the front. "It's been a pleasure to ride with you."

"Likewise." Yuri said. "You heading to the Union right?" Leeroy nods. "Well, keep yourself safe ok?"

"I will." Leeroy nods again. "Thanks for helping me earlier." Leeroy whiplashes the rope and drives away; leaving Yuri and Raven by themselves.

Yuri began walkin gacross the bridge with raven by his side into town, but he stops halfway to talk to raven. "So what are you up to?" Yuri asks. "You usually have something important to tell me if you appear out of nowhere. At least you were nice enough to stay quiet until Leeroy left, but that just makes me more uneasy to what i might hear."

"Nah, I just saw ya and decided lonely old raven here could use some company." Raven jokes.

"Funny." Yuri sighs. "Come on now. I think you would have a better reason than that." Yuri hit the spot with that statement as Raven's demeanor got serious after that once his cheery side drops. "I take it that I am right?"

"I heard about what happened at Torim Harbor. News travels fast you see" Raven mentions. "And you were supposed to be heading back here via Ba'ul." Yuri drops his smile as the conversation continues. "No one knows it's you, but I can tell that you made your decision."

"So you are going to try and stop me?" Yuri turns to Raven with a resolute look.

Raven drops his shoulders and sighs; as if surrendering. "No, you made your choice. I can't stop you from that. But can you at least tell me why you started?"

"At the moment it's not that right time." Yuri drops his shoulders as well as the tension leaves his body. "I need to speak with Karol." Yuri makes to walk away.

"No need." Raven says which stops Yuri in his tracks. Yuri turns to face Raven again with one eyebrow raised. "I left a note about your resignation." Yuri is rather shocked by Raven's words. He shakes it off and continues listening. "I already knew it would come to this after I started hearing news of a vigilante running around. The only person I can think of in those shoes is you.; although i don't think the others will pick up on it." Raven walks over to the side of the bridge; Yuri following from behind.

"Why help me out?" Yuri asks. "Even if you are accepting to what I am doing, I didn't think you would go out of your way and help support it."

"I'm joining you in this." Raven said to Yuri bluntly with a straight look on his face. The look threw Yuri off on what Raven is thinking right now.

"Excuse me?" Yuri became very confused. "What do you mean by you joining me?"

"Simple. I am going to be working with you." Raven explains very simply. Yuri, bieng completly disorganized in his mind about this situation, pushes further.

"You do realize what you are getting yourself into right?" Yuri inquires. "I would be branded as a criminal-"

"And will never return to society. I know." Raven finishes the statement; knowing full well the path Yuri is set on. "But going alone on this is very hard. As your friend, and possibly only supporter, I would walk beside you where no one else would go." Raven smiles a bit.

Yuri at first became conflicted by Raven's proposition. After a few thoughts shuffle though Yuri's head, he eventually gives in. Yuri exhales his held breath and replies. "Alright, I submit. I surely hope you know what you are doing."

"GREAT!" Raven says cheerfully as he performs several back flips with rapid succession. "All we need to do is skip town, give you a new identity, and its _hunting season_ for demons in human skin!" Raven's cheerful demeanor, plus more backflips, got the better of Yuri as he starts laughing. "What? What did I say?"

"Everything right." Yuri chuckles and contains his laughter moments after. "And everything wrong."

"Hey. I try."

"That you do." Yuri smirks at his friend. Both decided to stand on the bridge for a little while longer. Later, when night fell, they both made to leave town altogether. "So much for talking with Karol." Yuri sighs with a smile as he and Raven reach the other end of the bridge.

"Eh, he'll understand." Raven assures. "Although he just knows that you quit, not going on a hunting spree."

Yuri chuckles at the comment, but the laughter died out quickly. "I should still confirm with him that I'm actually quitting. If you turned in my resignation he might just think you're up to another one of your antics."

"Hey," Raven seems rather offended.

"Anyway I'll be right back," Yuri told the Altosk Guild member and headed off towards the pub. When Yuri walked inside the official Altosk resturant he found Karol sitting at a table by himself diving head first into a rather large sandwich. Yuri sat down in front of him without him noticing. "Sure you can finish that? That thing's bigger than you are."

Karol is shocked to see the long haired swordsman. "Y-Yuri!" Karol pratically jumped out of his seat in shock and drops his sandwich on the floor. However, the sandwich is teh furthest thing from his mind now that Yuri is here in front of him. "Wh-what are you…it's not true is it? You're not really quitting are you? Raven's just being an idiot like usual right?"

By Karol's reaction, Yuri immediately knew that Karol got the letter from Raven. "Yeah i know it's a bit sudden, but i need some time on my own now." Yuri said as smoothly as possible to try and swing by this conversation.

"What? But why?" Karol is rather upset, which is understandable. Yuri is like a role model to him and a co-guild founder.

"Well i could just say that you'll understand when you get older." Yuri joked, although he was partly serious when he said that.

"That's not funny," Karol glared. There was a brief pause before the young guild leader continued. "This isn't like you Yuri. If there's a problem tell us. That's what Brave Vesperia was built for. All for the guild and the guild for all." Karol repeated their creed; which kind of bothered Yuri a bit now that he remebers those words.

_All for the guild and the guild for all..._Yuri took a moment to register the thought completly before exhaling a breath. "I know, but there are some things that can't be resolved by unity. I guess you can say that now, after all this time, I found out that I am still searching for myself."

"But, but that's not fair. You can't just leave." Karol continues in his understandable whining. "Brave Vesperia needs you. You can't just quit. I can give you a vacation break if you need it." Karol would do anything to keep Yuri in the guild. He didn't want to see one of his closes friends walk out the door.

"Karol, i'm not leaving and disappearing forever you know." Yuri told the young leader as he pats his head. "I need this Karol. Please understand."

"But why do you have to go so far as to quit the guild?" Karol is insistent on knowing.

"It's because i don't know how long it will take me to find what i am searching for. It may take months, maybe even years," Yuri explains.

Karol finally submits, realizing Yuri's mind is set. "Fine, but when you do come back you owe me one big explanation."

Yuri let his hand drop off Karol's head while he pushes himself up off the table. "Well that settles it then. I'll see you around." Yuri turns around and starts to leave.

Before Yuri got more than five steps Karol realizes he forgot something important. "Oh wait, if you're back now then how'd the last guild mission go? Where's the reward we were promised?"

"Judith took care of it." And without even waiting for a response from Karol, Yuri left the pub. He met Raven back at the bridge; the old man is still doing backflips.

"Took you long enough," Raven said jogging up to Ex-guild member, "Old Raven's joints were starting to get stiff just standing around."

"Nice for you to actually wait for me, but are you reallly serious about this?" Yuri wanted to be certain Raven knew what he was getting into.

"Well, i already gave my answer. No use repeatin myself." Raven said while winking with his left eye.

Yuri just rolled his shoulders and sighed, realizing he wasn't going to shake the old man off. "All right, let's get going then." The two of them heads off out of Dahngrest to the forest in the direction of Heliord.

Unknowing to them, a shadow moves through the forest like a predator stalking its prey. With glowing red eyes it creeps from behind Yuri and Raven, following them to the city of Heliord.

* * *

**A/N Well, that's a wrap. Sorry for the cliffhanger, i had to leave it here or else there wouldn't be a good place to stop for a while. Anyway. Enjoy until next time. **


	3. Hunters

**A/N And here is the next chapter for you all. Not really in the talkative mood so we will just get on with the show. **

* * *

**Third Person View**

It is nighttime now as Yuri and Raven strolled through the forest back to the city of Heliord. Both of them have been eager to get some rest after yesterday's events. So with the time they have now they both sat down under a tree to relax. It is still at least a day's hike to Heliord at their pace, but there isn't any rush. Although that fact is only held on Raven's account; it is Yuri that is uneasy at the moment. Raven, detecting his unease, began to speak.

"So, what are you planning now?" Raven asks.

"Curious?" Yuri smirked.

"Well if I'm going to be on this crazy adventure I might as well know what I'm in for right?" Raven answered back with a wink. "Besides, you still haven't answered my question back in Dahngrest." Yuri's smile dropped for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a gold oval locket from his pocket. Raven looked at the object, but got lost in what Yuri is trying to hint at. "Ok you lost me. Care to share the story?"

"Sure." Yuri exhaled a breath, showing that he didn't very much like the story he is going to tell. "Bear with me on this. It happened only a few days after you spoke to me in Dahngrest." Raven immediately snapped into a serious pose as he pays close attention to Yuri's story.

* * *

**Flashback**

Yuri sat along ledge of the main bridge in Dahngrest. He finished one of his missions assigned to him by Karol and decided to take a breather alone. Sadly, all he could think about was his conversation with Raven. Every moment of the memory egged him as he strokes the side of his head with his hand. After a few moments, Yuri turned around jumped back onto the bridge.

Before Yuri could walk away he picked up movement in the corner of his eye that lead to the back of the bar the Blood Alliance used in the past. Ever since Barbos made that place it has been attracting nothing but trouble. He didn't know what it was, but it gave an eerie feeling to him. So he decided to scope it out to satisfy his curiosity. He walked over to the side and crept along the wall to avoid detection of possible enemies. After creeping around for a while he started to hear mumbling; the kind when you get gagged.

Yuri sped up a bit more around the alleyways. To Yuri, anything that happens in an area like the one he is in would always spell trouble. Soon after, the mumbling stopped and Yuri froze in place. A slew of thoughts came surging through his mind at once at the many possibilities. He stopped being sneaky and merely rushed over to the area he believes the sound was coming from. When he reached his destination, his breath stopped short, and he stared at the scene like a deer facing headlights. A single man that looked like he is in his low-thirties laid on the ground; several cuts and bruises all over his body. His clothing got cut up too, but Yuri is more concerned at the massive amount of bleeding.

The man grunted. This spurred Yuri into jumping out of his daze and run over to him. "Hey! Hey are you alright!" Yuri shouted as he kneeled down to lift the man up off the ground a bit. "Never mind, dumb question. I'll get you to a doctor."

Before Yuri could get up with the injured; several bandits jumped from the shadows to attack Yuri. The victim opened his eyes slightly and looked past Yuri. He noticed this attack and pushed Yuri away with all the force he could. Yuri flew to the side; dodging the oncoming attackers. The injured man wasn't so lucky, because it is actually him that the bandits were after. One of the bandits is yelling to _finish the job_. The moment Yuri fell on his back the bandits had already had their blades sheathed into the victim's body.

After Yuri saw what happened it felt like something boiled in his gut. His mind went blank for a few moments. All that Yuri had is blind rage. Yuri sprung to his feet, drew his sword from its sheath, and dashed forward. That was all Yuri could remember at that time until he snapped out of it. He looked around him to see the corpses of the bandits. Yuri couldn't fathom what came over him, but he ignored it as there is something else he has to worry about.

Yuri searched for the man that got jumped earlier by the bandits. He found him; with several knives stuck in him. Yuri sheathed his sword and ran over to him. "Damn! Can you hear me!" The man grunted softly in response. He didn't have much strength left. "I'm sorry, I'll-"

The man lifted his hand up and placed it on Yuri's shoulder. "Don't worry, you did what you could." The man faintly said to Yuri. "It was…it was already too late when you found me anyway…they poisoned me" The man wheezed until he started to cough up blood. He fell forward, but Yuri caught him so he wouldn't hit the ground. "H-Here." The man placed a pendent in Yuri's hand.

"What is this?" Yuri asked. Yuri opened it to see a picture of him with another woman and child. The woman had long brown hair and looked in her high twenties, the child only being three years old. "I see." Yuri slurred painfully; knowing exactly what he is going to be asked to do. "I understand. In Nordopolica, your wife's name is Yesinia right?" Yuri scanned the pendant earlier for the name; which he found. "Then those bandits were-"

"Part of…the guilds here." The man muttered. "They didn't like…me being…here…"

"Hey! Don't go dying now!" Yuri shouted, but it was to no avail. The man drew his last, and his body went limp.

Yuri felt ill by this, he didn't know how to react to what had happened here. So Yuri sat completely still for what felt like a century for him until it got disturbed by a shuffling sound behind him. He turned to see that one of the bandits were still alive and trying to crawl away. Yuri, feeling more enraged then anything, calmly placed the victim's body down gently, put the pendant in his pocket and stood up.

Yuri then strolled over to the bandit's side and stabbed his blade into the ground in front of the bandit. He reacted with a shudder and turned over on his back to look up at Yuri. He froze solid when he saw the look on Yuri's face. A cold stare, an eerie silence, Yuri's eyes practically pierced through the bandit's skull and into his mind. Fear overtook the surviving bandit as he tries to crawl backwards away, but he soon forgot the sword planted near him that he bumped into; revealing that there is no escape for him. Yuri grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to his feet. "P-Please! Let me go!" The bandit pleaded as he dangles in the air.

"Who the hell do you think you are begging for your life?" Yuri spoke coldly; which made the bandit even more frantic. Yuri picked his sword from the dirt and pointed it at him. "Why would you end the life of another and beg for you own right after!" Yuri shouted as he threw the bandit to the ground. He began to crawl away frantically; Yuri just watched and felt disgusted by this sight. He calmly follows him like a predator stalks its prey.

Eventually, the bandit hit a dead end where the only place to go is open water due to being elevated above ground level. The bandit's condition prevented him from swimming, so he knew he is stuck. Yuri is not too far behind; he allowed his prey to escape knowing where he would be. The bandit shuddered as he felt Yuri's presence come closer. He slowly turned around to see Yuri approaching him slowly. The bandit couldn't move, he could only watch as his executioner came ever so closer. Yuri spoke no words until he is a mere few inches from the bandit. "W-What are you going to do to me?" the bandit whimpered.

Yuri gritted his teeth. "Pathetic." Yuri's eyes grew tighter. Yuri then sweeps the bandit off the ground with a kick and knocked him back into the water. The bandit panicked, not being able to swim. Yuri watched as his prey began to sink beneath the water until he was out of site.

Yuri stood there for a few seconds to process what he had done. His firm gaze suddenly dropped to a sad one as he held his head with his free hand and drops his sword. Yuri fell to his knees soon after, he couldn't believe what he just did. He knew he had done this before with Cumore and Ragou, but this time felt different from before. Almost…satisfying.

* * *

**Present**

"Ever since then I have been hunting criminal's left and right whenever I can. I did it under the table when I was doing missions with Brave Vesperia, but Judith caught on a while ago. She kept quiet, but didn't want me to continue."

"Understandable." Raven nodded. "If you were to get caught, it would tarnish the guild and credibility would have been lost."

"I was discreet, but I realize now that I can't take such risks that could endanger them as well." Yuri pouted a bit as he lifts up the locket. "No words were needed to be given about what I needed to do for him. I couldn't go to Nordopolica before because my mission's with Brave Vesperia kept me away from them. At least I should go there and deliver this now that I have time. His wife must be concerned why her husband hasn't come back." Yuri sat silent for a moment, thinking about the last few words he said before continuing. A part of Yuri somewhat dimmed. "I hope she knows of his fate though. If not then that means I would have to break the news to her."

"A tough weight to have there." Raven commented. "You putting a lot of things on your shoulders Yuri. Are you sure this is ok for your sake?"

"Yeah." Yuri stood up as did Raven on cue. "C'mon, break times over." Yuri motioned his hand to move forward.

For a set amount of time they continued onwards until Raven suddenly stopped. This keyed Yuri into stopping as well. Both didn't need to exchange words; they knew something, or someone, is watching them. Yuri drew his sword as did Raven while they stood back to back. The shuffling in the dark woods became present as they both stood quietly. Whatever had been stalking them is now aware that they have been caught.

"On guard Yuri."

"You too old man." Yuri shot back quietly as they stood a little while longer. For a few moments it became dead quiet until Raven shot an arrow into one of the bushes. The bush rustles louder and a highwayman jumps out for a charge with Raven's arrow stuck in his shoulder. Raven shot a few more, but the attacker dodged the flurry of shots.

When he got close enough for a strike, Raven ducked away as Yuri spun to slash horizontally. The highwayman got caught off guard and felt Yuri's blade slice through his neck. Raven kicked the corpse away and fired several more rounds into the trees as three more enemies jumped out the shadows. Yuri dashed forward and parried the attacks of one of them as Raven took the chance shoot another arrow at him; this time he hit him directly in the forehead.

The other two charged at Yuri simultaneously to overrun him. Suddenly, one of them burst into flames as something explodes beneath him. The other highwayman got caught distorted by the sudden display and did not see Yuri coming from the fort. Yuri drove his cold steel into his last enemy's ribcage and promptly kicks him to the ground.

Yuri and Raven dusted off their clothes and wiped their weapons away of blood. With a swish, Yuri sheathed his blade. "Figures we would be ambushed."

"The amount of people hunting civilians has gone rather high over time." Raven noted. "This Is almost normal nowadays."

Yuri grumbles at the fact Raven stated. "either way, we should get going before we run into any trouble."

"The knights barricade is up ahead. With me you should be alright in getting through." Raven notified. "Just try not to act suspicious." Yuri nodded and continued on with his journey with Raven as if nothing stalled them in the first place. However the red eyes remained in the shadows as it looks upon Yuri and Raven. However they did not pursue, instead they retreated.

* * *

**A/N I figured I would make this shorter than the other ones I usually make. The Next one will be much longer than this I guarantee you. Either way, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Also, please review if possible. It helps me get myself to make another chapter faster**


End file.
